Hat
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ia hanya ingin meminjam topi milik salah satu dari para belati, sumpah. — semi-canon


Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Normalnya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah penasaran. Malah sebaliknya, ia senang membuat semua orang penasaran—ia menyukai sensasi berupa kepuasan melihat ekspresi semua orang berubah ketika mereka akhirnya sadar apa yang membuat mereka ingin tahu setengah mati, entah itu ekspresi kesal, kagum, bahkan panik. Atau ada juga beberapa heboh.

Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh akan fakta bahwa ia lahir zaman dahulu kala. Atau juga karena ia belum banyak melihat model pakaian yang lebih modern. Atau mungkin juga karena ia sendiri adalah tipe orang yang norak. Namun sudahlah, terus-terang saja, ia akan berkata jujur.

Ia sangat penasaran dengan topi yang dikenakan para Toushirou.

Beberapa kali ia coba mengambil salah satu topi mereka dengan maksud mengenakannya. _Penasaran_ mengapa mereka senang memakainya, _penasaran_ apa rasanya memiliki benda itu di kepalanya, _penasaran_ dengan tekstur kain yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat kaku itu.

Tetapi beberapa pedang pasti berhasil memergokinya sebelum ia sempat mencuri satu. Lalu mengejar dengan maksud menghajarnya karena mereka kira ia sedang mempersiapkan kejutan yang menyangkut kesejahteraan, kemakmuran, dan kebahagiaan para _tantou_.

Sumpah, Tsurumaru Kuninaga hanya penasaran dengan topi para Toushirou.

.

.

 **Hat** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Heshikiri Hasebe datang bagaikan badai di tengah sarapan, dengan wajah tegas—yang sepertinya permanen, menurut semua orang sih begitu—ia berkata bahwa _Aruji_ - _sama_ memerintahkannya untuk mengajari para _tantou_ menanam kentang dan beberapa sayuran.

Para _uchigatana_ yang biasa ditugaskan di ladang lantas ikut berdiri dan memimpin para belati menuju ladang setelah selesai sarapan. Cangkul dan berbagai macam peralatan lainnya di tangan, di sisi mereka, para _tantou_ nampak sangat antusias alih-alih jengah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka ditugaskan di ladang, Tsurumaru ingat. Biasanya hanya para _uchigatana_ dan _tachi_ yang mengerjakan semua kegiatan terkait persediaan makanan mereka.

Para _wakizashi_ sedang mengurus kuda, sisanya berleha-leha di teras—bala bantuan bila saja seseorang melukai dirinya sendiri. Praktis meninggalkan Tsurumaru sendirian di dalam basis.

Yang sangat sempurna, karena Tsurumaru masih penasaran dengan topi para Toushirou, berapa kali pun ia tertangkap basah. Kapok tidak ada di dalam kamus Tsurumaru, toh ia hanya akan menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya _dan_ memakainya—tidak lebih dari itu, sumpah.

Yah, Tsurumaru mungkin akan sedikit melubangi dan menekuk ujung topi mereka. Mungkin.

Mengendap melewati Mikazuki Munechika dan Kogitsunemaru yang sedang bermain catur modern—yang sesungguhnya membuat Tsurumaru tergoda untuk mengejutkan mereka, karena mereka tampak sangat serius, tetapi Tsurumaru memiliki misi yang jauh lebih penting—dan berjalan melewati Nihongou yang tertidur telentang di tengah ruang utama, Tsurumaru berhasil berjalan menuju kumpulan kamar-kamar para pedang tanpa ketahuan.

Kamar mereka pada dasarnya hanyalah sebuah lorong panjang di lantai dua yang salah satu sisinya dibatasi pagar kayu agar tidak ada yang cukup ceroboh untuk melempar diri mereka dari pintu kamar. Bentuk lorongnya menyerupai U besar dengan pintu geser ganda. Ruangan yang mereka sebut kamar itu sendiri cukup besar untuk menampung Ichigo Hitofuri lengkap dengan adik-adiknya dan bahkan masih menyisakan cukup banyak tempat untuk pedang lain.

Kamar Tsurumaru sendiri ia bagi bersama Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Hasebe, dan Samonji bersaudara. Serta baru-baru ini mereka kedatangan penghuni baru, Monoyoshi Sadamune.

Tsurumaru mengendap menelusuri lorong, tujuannya hanya satu, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan rencananya tergagalkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kamar Toushirou tampak di depan mata, dan sang _tachi_ berhasil masuk dalam satu gerakan cepat—terpujilah reflek berperang yang terpaksa ia pelajari di medan perang, ternyata berguna juga di saat ini.

Kamar para Toushirou jauh lebih rapi yang Tsurumaru kira. Kemungkinan besar Yagen dan Gotou Toshirou yang menyuruh adik-adik mereka mengurus diri sendiri. Bantal dan selimut ditumpuk rapi di dekat lemari, tak jauh dari penyangga pedang yang penuh sesak berisi belati, dua buah _wakizashi_ , sebuah _uchigatana_ , dan sebuah _tachi_ yang disandarkan ke dinding. Seragam dan berbagai macam perisai digantung di dekat jendela, bersama topi-topi mereka.

Iris sewarna keemasan itu berbinar ketika ia menemukan targetnya. Dalam beberapa langkah lebar, Tsurumaru menarik salah satu topi yang tergantung tanpa peduli itu milik siapa. Ditatapnya beda itu dengan tatapan meneliti, berusaha mengamati setiap detail benda yang selalu membuatnya penasaran setiap matanya menangkap satu dan setiap sosok adik Ichigo.

Biarpun tidak semua adik Ichigo mengenakan topi sih. Sebut saja seorang personifikasi belati yang rambutnya entah kenapa selalu berdiri, mungkin karena itu ia tidak mengenakan topi.

Ujung benda itu keras, seperti dilapisi oleh besi atau semacamnya karena Tsurumaru dapat menekuk ujungnya hampir tanpa usaha. Bagian atasnya terbuat dari kain biru tua, sewarna dengan seragam mereka. Dan pada bagian yang menyatukan ujungnya dengan bagian atasnya dilapisi pula dengan kayu keras yang menjaga agar bagian atasnya tidak terlipat dan lemas.

Untuk berkata bahwa Tsurumaru terpesona adalah sebuah salah paham; ia terkejut.

Siapa sangka _fashion_ dunia modern ternyata sangat menganggumkan?

Sang _tachi_ memainkan topi yang ada di tangannya sejenak sebelum menaikkan benda itu ke kepalanya, namun belum sempat benda itu menyentuh rambutnya, pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka lebih lebar, dan sosok seorang _wakizashi_ mengintip dari luar ruangan.

"Tsurumaru- _san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bam.

Habislah Tsurumaru. Semoga Ookurikara cukup bersimpati untuk datang ke pemakamannya, semua orang tahu betapa tidak pedulinya _uchigatana_ itu dengan dunia kecuali dunianya.

Monoyoshi Sadamune berdiri di depan pintu, sebelah tangan memegang sapu, tangan lainnya memegang ember—sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan lantai lorong. Topinya miring ke satu sisi karena pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Bahkan berkeringat pun, sang _wakizashi_ tetap dipenuhi dengan aura keberuntungan yang berkilauan, seolah menyapu lorong membuat keberuntungannya menjadi lebih dari _sangat_ efektif dan bertambah berlipat ganda.

"Ah, Monoyoshi, ahahahaha—kaget kan?" Tsurumaru menyembunyikan topi yang ia pegang ke belakang punggungnya, tatapan terlempar ke arah lain, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Monoyoshi mengerjap, sepasang iris keemasan yang identik dengan milik sang _tachi_ mengarah ke benda di belakang punggung Tsurumaru. "Ah, aku kaget, karena ini kamar Ichigo- _san_ dan adik-adiknya. Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan topi Akita?"

Jika mungkin, wajah Tsurumaru semakin memucat, bahkan lebih putih dari kimononya.

"Aku hanya, yah, mengecek," Tsurumaru menatap ke segala arah. Ah, sudut ruangan jauh lebih menarik daripada Monoyoshi. Oh, lihat, ada kaos kaki Yagen di bawah tumpukan selimut—

"Tsurumaru- _san_ , kau sendiri tahu bahwa kau sangat mencurigakan, kan?"

Tsurumaru ingin lempar diri lewat jendela saja.

"Aah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku sangat penasaran dengan topi para Toushirou jadi aku mengendap ke kamar mereka untuk mencoba memakai satu tolong jangan beritahu Ichigo aku tidak mau mati muda!" Tsurumaru jatuh ke lututnya dan mempersembahkan topi yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, berbicara dalam satu napas tanpa koma sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gestur menyerah. Rona merah yang kontras dengan segalanya tentang seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi rasa malu.

Monoyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau penasaran dengan topi Akita?"

"Tidak hanya Akita sebenarnya," koreksi Tsurumaru. Matanya masih nyalang menatap ke arah lain—apapun selain Monoyoshi, dan dari pengamatannya ke segala arah, Tsurumaru tampaknya baru menemukan tempat Gokotai menyimpan harimau-harimaunya di tempat ini.

"Mengapa kau sangat penasaran? Itu hanya, hem, topi," Monoyoshi meletakkan embernya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedua tangan siap di gagang sapu; ingin menjitak Tsurumaru atau ingin mulai menyapu, entahlah Tsurumaru tak tahu, dan terus-terang saja, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa malu dipergoki oleh sang _wakizashi_ di dalam misinya yang absurd.

"Yah, aku belum pernah melihat benda seperti ini," Tsurumaru melambaikan topi Akita sebagai penekanan. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sesuatu berwarna putih mendadak menutupi pandangannya. Reflek, Tsurumaru menarik benda itu lepas dari kepalanya.

Itu topi milik Monoyoshi, dan sang empu tersenyum lebar ketika Tsurumaru menatapnya, "Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan penasaran lagi kan, Tsurumaru- _san_?" tanyanya, sepasang iris sewarna cahaya mentari tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya ketika sang _wakizashi_ tertawa.

Tsurumaru menatap topi putih di tangannya. Topi itu jelas berbeda jenis dari milik para Toushirou. Warnanya putih, bentuknya oval, jauh lebih lemas dan mudah terlipat daripada topi milik Akita. Tetapi toh, mata Tsurumaru berbinar juga.

"Boleh kupinjam? Akan kukembalikan, tidak akan kurusak," Tsurumaru meletakkan topi itu di kepalanya, mengerjap ketika Monoyoshi membuat gestur agar Tsurumaru sedikit menekan benda itu ke kepalanya. Sang _tachi_ lantas terkejut ketika topi itu melebar dan muat di kepalanya ketika ia kenakan. Monoyoshi memainkan gagang sapunya, cengirannya belum menghilang.

"Pakai saja, tetapi bila kotor, kau yang akan mencucinya, Tsurumaru- _san_ ," kata Monoyoshi, suaranya main-main.

Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian tertawa.

"Aku tahu Monoyoshi ke sini untuk menyapu, tetapi apa yang kau lakukan, eh, Tsurumaru?" Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu, sebelah tangan menyangga tubuhnya di bingkai yang terbuat dari kayu. Senyumnya lebar, namun matanya meneriakkan kematian yang pasti; antara tenggelam di kolam ikan, dikubur semalaman di ladang, atau dijadikan makan malam.

Ah, Tsurumaru akan berpesan kepada Shokudaikiri agar menyeret Ookurikara datang ke pemakamannya. Dan semoga saja Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meletakkan bunga kentang di atas nisannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Semoga baik!

Ini adalah fanfict pertama Azu di fandom ini tahun ini. Sebenarnya ini WIP udah dari tahun lalu, tapi baru selesai sekarang, orz. Dan harusnya endingnya angst, tapi Azu digampar sama temen dan endingnya ditolak mentah-mentah, jadilah Ichigo menyelamatkan di bagian akhir.

Well, mari kita bahas Tsurumaru. Azu secara pribadi mikir Tsurumaru memang agak iseng gimana gitu ya, dan biasanya, orang seperti itu rasa ingin tahunya besar. Plus Tsuru kan memang pedang tua, jadi kemungkinan besar dia bahkan gak tau _fashion_ dunia modern, termasuk topi, wwwwww, jadilah fanfict ini. Mohon maaf bila Tsurunya OOC, silahkan tampar Azu dengan bunga kentang. Omong-omong bunga kentang bagus loh. Warnanya lucu, haha. Oke itu gak penting, orz.

Btw, saat membuat ini, Azu benar-benar dilemma antara Monoyoshi pakai "Kau" atau "Anda". Itu adalah dilemma terbesar Azu tahun ini. Tapi akhirnya toh, "Kau" juga, orzorz.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
